1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A polarizing plate is an optically functional film applied to a device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
The polarizing plate may include a polarizer, which is a functional sheet capable of extracting only light vibrating in one direction from incident light vibrating in several directions, and protective films usually attached to both surfaces of the polarizer. The polarizing plate may further include a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer formed under the protective film and used to attach the polarizing plate to a liquid crystal panel, and a releasing film formed under the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. In addition, the polarizing plate may include an additional functional film such as an anti-reflection film or a phase retardation film.